Latidos de Mariposa
by VairaWhisp
Summary: [RHr] Mi visión paralela de lo que sería el sexto curso en Hogwarts de la parejita y todos sus compañeros, basada en una Pesadilla que tuve hace tiempo y que esta Historia gira en torno a ella...
1. Capítulo 1: La Pesadilla de Él

**¡Holitas a todos! Bueno, llevo bastante tiempo intentando subir algo a Fanfiction y por fin (gracias a la ayuda de Nerea) os puedo empezar a dejar mi primer Fic de HP. Es mi primer R/Hr y espero que no seáis demasiado críticos, y que os guste tanto como a mi jeje. Dejadme también vuestras opiniones si os apetece, que todas serán bien recibidas n.n No os hago esperar más, disfrutad del Primer Capítulo de "Latidos de Mariposa". Nos vemos de nuevo al final¡al ataque!**

**OoO...OoO Latidos de Mariposa OoO...OoO**

**-Capítulo 1: La Pesadilla de él-**

Hacía calor, un ardor insoportable se extendía por todo su cuerpo; el muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente y descubrió que se encontraba en un lugar semejante al infierno. Poco a poco se fue incorporando, pese a que el calor abrasaba sus pies desnudos y sus cabellos de igual color que el fuego que lo rodeaba. Estaba en un terreno volcánico y agrietado por todas partes, allá dónde alcanzaba su vista, sólo se veía desolación. Todo totalmente desierto, salvo por los pequeños volcanes que erupcionaban cada pocos segundos, como si se tratara de una coreografía de un baile ensayado; y por las llamas que salían ocasionalmente a través de las gruesas grietas del suelo enrojecido.

Aparte de todo eso, la única forma de vida que podía distinguir era la suya propia. Despertando de su inexplicable letargo, se frotó los ojos, que eran de un color azul cielo y seguidamente, dio uno par de pasos hacia delante. Pronto se tropezó con una barrera invisible, que le impedía seguir adelante.

-¿Pero qué diablos...? –se preguntó medio dormido aún, adelantando su mano derecha para tocar lo que parecía un espacio vacío.

En el instante en que su mano y la barrera invisible se rozaron, salió despedido repentinamente y con fuerza unos metros atrás, haciéndole chocar contra el suelo y caer de bruces en él. Casi sin fuerzas, logró incorporarse de nuevo. Se volvió a acercar a la invisible barrera e intentó buscarle una lógica a todo aquello, sin que le diera mucho resultado, después de todo no se le dada demasiado bien pensar...

Cabizbajo, pensó en la forma de salir de aquella situación, cuando entonces, alertado por un extraño murmullo, alzó la vista y observó desde su posición a unas figuras terriblemente familiares que surgían de entre las llamas y se le acercaban lentamente.

Ahora, intentó pedirles ayuda mediante gritos, pero de su garganta no salía ni un solo hilo de voz, se llevó las manos al cuello incrédulo y lo intentó de nuevo, con la misma suerte... Su rabia se reflejó en su rostro. Sintió una tremenda impotencia al descubrir, sin saber por qué, que se había quedado encerrado. Fue entonces cuando los vio, a un desaliñado y ensangrentado Harry llevando de la mano a una, al parecer agotada, Hermione. Iban corriendo hacia él. Desesperado, aporreó la barrera con todas sus fuerzas¡tenía que ayudarles, salir de allí como fuera! Se detuvo cuando sintió una risa aguda en la lejanía, aterrorizado entrecerró los ojos para distinguir la alta y tétrica figura que se alzaba detrás de sus amigos, que habían llegado a su posición.

Harry se volvió para encarar al encapuchado que venía directo hacia ellos, varita en mano; mientras tanto, entre sollozos, Hermione se volvió hacia él y con expresión triste apoyó una de sus manos, ahora llena de heridas por todas partes, en la barrera que no les dejaba escapar a él ni a ellos. El muchacho puso la palma de su mano junto a la de ella, mientras negaba con la cabeza impotente, no permitiría que le pasara nada¡no así demonios!

Pero entonces, miró por encima del hombro de la chica y vio que su amigo yacía ahora en el suelo, sin apenas fuerzas para defenderse más. El encapuchado aprovechó para lanzarle uno de sus hechizos con la varita, la luz le cegó por unos instantes; cuando logró recuperar la visión, la inmensa capa negra se encontraba frente a él, cogiendo a Hermione por el cuello. La chica mantenía su porte firme, aunque se la veía en el fondo muy asustada. ¡Maldita sea, suéltala despreciable! Se repetía una y otra vez, al ver que de su boca seguía saliendo el más puro de los silencios. Las palmas de sus manos continuaban "juntas", intentó leer las palabras que le dedicaba la castaña a través de sus labios, solamente supo que pronunció su nombre, lo demás no lo entendió.

-Hermione... –consiguió susurrar, con un nudo en la garganta y la voz desgarrada sin que ella lo oyese.

No le dio tiempo. El encapuchado rió sonoramente, murmuró algo y un resplandor verdoso le hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

-¡No! –se oyó en mitad de la noche, el grito desesperado emitido desde el interior de una figura que se agitaba bajo unas blancas sábanas.

Ron se llevó sus propias manos al cuello, para comprobar si aquel grito ahogado había salido de él, y efectivamente así fue. Se sentó en su cama de un salto, con todas las sábanas enrolladas alrededor de sus piernas. Sus dedos pasaron ahora por su frente, percatándose de que sudaba abundantemente y su piel estaba también muy fría, provocándole un temblor nervioso en su cuerpo.

Mientras se frotaba todavía los ojos intentando despejarse, encendió la lamparilla de su mesita de noche, y miró de soslayo al reloj despertador que descansaba sobre ella, eran apenas las 5:35 de la madrugada y ya se hallaba desvelado.

-Maldita sea... –se quejó, desenrollándose las sábanas- otra vez ese estúpido sueño¿podré dormir a gusto algún día de esta semana?

Miró a su alrededor aun confuso, para ver que la tenue luz reflejaba las sombras de los póster del Equipo de Bulgaria y de la que había sido su estrella, Víktor Krum. Éste posaba de forma orgullosa con ese porte tan arrogante, de cabeza hueca según él. Con un gesto de desprecio los arrancó de la pared e hizo una bola en sus manos con ambos ¿por qué diablos seguía teniendo esto en su habitación después de lo de hace un par de años?–pensó con un odio que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules, observó las figuritas que tenía en su mesita de noche y las barrió con la mano. "Pero bueno ¿en qué estoy pensando¿es que acaso no me va a dejar de atormentar lo del baile? Tengo que olvidarlo de una vez, tengo que hacerlo." –se hizo prometer a si mismo, arrojó la bola de papel al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cara. "Pero entonces ¿por qué ese sueño todas las noches? Ya no puede ser coincidencia, que salga Harry vale, porque es mi mejor amigo, pero... ¿Hermione? Ey no, para¡ella también es mi amiga¿no tengo derecho a soñar con ella o qué? Pero ¡y esos sollozos, esa cara, mi ira, mi impotencia¿por qué¿será que acaso estoy...?"–negó con la cabeza, no quería reconocerlo, jamás lo haría, tenía su tremendo orgullo para cerciorarse de que no lo haría.

Tras hacerse la pregunta, salió de la cama al conseguir deshacerse de su blanca tela prisionera, se puso las zapatillas y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación mientras se estiraba perezosamente. Tal vez algo caliente me venga bien, pensó. En pocos segundos se situó frente a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera girar el pomo para salir por ésta, él mismo giró por si solo de repente y con brusquedad. La puerta se abrió de golpe, golpeando a Ron con fuerza y tirandole al suelo.

-¡Ouch! –se quejó con una mueca de dolor, mientras ya oía la vocecita preocupada de su madre en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Ay Ronnie, hijo¿te has hecho daño? –le ayudó a levantarse- ¿qué hacías ahí detrás?

-Mamá, ya puedo yo solo.

-Vamos, vamos, no evadas las atenciones de tu madre preocupada –le dijo Molly con un aire en su voz que sonaba extremadamente tierno.

Por unos segundos observó a su pequeño pelirrojo, bueno quizás no tanto después de todo... –se lamentó en su foro interno- el pequeño al que acababa de incorporar y la miraba somnoliento seguía teniendo esa carita tan dulce llena de pecas, pero ya era todo un muchacho de 17 años que le sacaba al menos cabeza y media de estatura. Lo miró aun preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ronnie?

Ron asintió, luego se encogió de hombros mientras bostezaba.

-Claro¿por qué no iba a estarlo mamá? –sabía que en realidad no lo estaba, pero no podía contarle ese sueño a su madre¡se pondría echa una histérica y pesada! No le apetecía nada la idea, así que muy a su pesar, prefirió mentir.

-Pues no sé... primero, porque son apenas las 6 de la madrugada –puntualizó ella- y también porque has dado un grito que se ha oído en casi toda la casa, hijo.

Éste se quedó paralizado unos segundos, se rascó la cabeza enmarañada y suspiró.

-Vaya, lo oíste... –agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-No sé qué te ocurre últimamente Ronald Weasley, llevas una semana entera despertándote por las noches –la voz de Molly era ahora calmada, exhaló un enorme suspiro antes de continuar- pero sea lo que sea, sabes que nos tienes siempre a tu lado ¿vale?

Ron pudo ver la forzada sonrisa de su madre para tratar de darle tranquilidad, aunque no supiera de qué se trataba, no parecía querer interrogarle sino que simplemente le importaba más la seguridad de su hijo que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Lo comprendió. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas y la abrazó con todo el cariño que pudo, intentando despertarse de una vez por todas.

Molly notó la fuerza con que el pelirrojo la abrazaba y no pudo evitar protestar, separándose de él a regañadientes.

-¡Ay Ronald, vas a dejarme sin respiración!

-Lo siento mamá –la soltó y se le escapó una risita, que acalló cuando vio el rostro severo de su madre, que no soportaba tales burlas- y tranquila, estoy bien.

-Muy bien, entonces... –la Señora Weasley miró a su alrededor como perdida, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la puerta- ya que estoy despierta prepararé el desayuno.

-¡Genial, me muero de hambre! –se relamió con la idea Ron, se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero su madre le detuvo y lo miró con el mismo gesto severo.

-¡Shhhh, no grites que están todos durmiendo Ronald! –le reprendió, luego empezó a bajar las escaleras, se giró hacia él en uno de los rellanos y susurró- ¡y por Merlín, arréglate un poco ese pelo y ponte algo encima antes de bajar o pillaras un resfriado!

Ron asintió de nuevo con su media sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que su "pesada" pero querida madre terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Entró nuevamente en la buhardilla, se miró de arriba abajo y vio que sólo llevaba sus boxer de los Chudley Cannos, para variar¡tenía cientos de ellos, le encantaba el Quidditch!

-¿Qué tienen de malo...? –se rascó la cabeza intentando ver cual era el problema para que tuviera que obedecer a su madre. Sería porque estaba dormido aun, o porque realmente no tenía ganas de pensarlo tan temprano; en todo caso, sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras él.

Echó un largo vistazo a su habitación, con la cama patas arriba por culpa de su pesadilla, la bola de lo que habían sido sus posters reposando en el suelo medio abierta ya y las figuritas compartiendo su misma suerte. Sin pensarlo, hizo la cama como buenamente pudo, ya que no se le daba tampoco demasiado bien... Cuando terminó, cogió la papelera, recogió las cosas del suelo y las arrojó a su interior con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-Jaque Mate, Vicky –susurró dejándola en su sitio, entró en el baño y cerró dando un portazo.

**OoO...OoO Continuará... OoO...OoO**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el Primer Capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, y no querráis matarme por la pequeña intriga con la que lo empecé jejeje. Os daré un tiempecillo para que podáis leerlo tranquilamente, y podáis dejarme vuestros Reviews, y volveré a subir otro Cap. Gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí, y si queréis seguirme... ¡Os veo dentro de poco! Un besazo para todos: muakkk. **

**.:Vaira Whisp:.**


	2. Capítulo 2: La Pesadilla de Ella

**¡Holitas! Aquí estoy nuevamente con vosotros parasubiros otro Cap. más de LDM que espero sea de vuestro agrado. La semana anterior estuve muy ilusionada con las lecturas que tuvo el primer Cap. y sobre todo con los primeros Reviews (Gracias, gracias y mil gracias) que contestaré más abajo. No me enrrollo más y os dejo con el Fic jeje, nos vemos luego pues. ¡Al ataque!**

**OoO...OoO Latidos de Mariposa OoO...OoO**

**-Capítulo 2: La Pesadilla de ella-**

Su cuerpo también estaba acalorado, sentía un ardor abrasante que le quemaba por dentro. El fuego la rodeaba, a ella y a Harry, que corría a su lado. Podía sentir su entrecortada y dificultosa respiración mientras era arrastrada por él entre medio de aquellas erupciones volcánicas. Llevaban las ropas raídas y ensangrentadas de las heridas que tenían por todo sus cuerpos. Sorteando como podían, huían como alma que lleva el diablo hacia Merlín sabe donde.

De repente, la castaña miró hacia atrás y vio que el encapuchado aun les perseguía, sintió el terror invadiendo su cuerpo. Harry tiró de ella con más fuerza, y aceleró el paso.

-¡Mira, es Ron! –señaló Harry unos metros delante de ellos.

Hermione giró la cabeza y lo vio también, se sintió indescriptiblemente aliviada, y a la vez angustiada; no por el hecho de ver al pelirrojo y pensar que era su salvación, para ambos, sino por quien seguía sus pasos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Harry la empujó hacia Ron y éste se dio la vuelta con expresión decidida.

-¡Quédate ahí y no te muevas, pase lo que pase! –le gritó, luego echó a correr hacia el encapuchado.

No podía mirar, no quería mirar, por lo que pudiera pasarle... Sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, sus ojos se encontraron con los del pelirrojo. El corazón le dio un vuelco, se puso muy nerviosa y sintió más desesperación cuando intentó abrazarlo y no pudo, algo se lo impidió. Era la barrera, Ron estaba encerrado en ella, y ellos atrapados allí. En su rostro se vio reflejado aun más miedo del que ya tenía, y a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte, empezó a sollozar.

A su espalda oía las voces de Harry y el encapuchado, probablemente lanzándose hechizos a diestro y siniestro, intentando defenderse del oponente. Pero ella no podía mirar atrás, sólo podía mirar aquellos ojos azules que expresaban una rabia contenida, una enorme impotencia. "Tan lejos y tan cerca... necesito tocarte, necesito sentirte..."–pensaba la castaña sintiendo una punzada en lo más hondo de su ser.

Puso su mano inconscientemente sobre la barrera y miró al pelirrojo con tanta pena que parecía que iba a morirse ahí mismo, entonces él imitó su gesto y puso su mano junto a la de ella. Suspiró profundamente, sabía que estaba con ella, que no la dejaría jamás, pasara lo que pasara.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos un ruido que no quisiera haber oído nunca, un golpe seco contra el suelo de un cuerpo cayendo en él, con un gemido exhausto. Una risa chillona se hizo presente, seguía sin mirar atrás, se refugiaba en los ojos azules. Vio el resplandor de una potente luz que le hizo cerrar los ojos unos segundos, cuando los abrió respiraba nerviosa "¿Me atrevo a mirar¿qué habrá pasado? Harry... ¡Harry¡Por Merlín, que no le haya pasado nada a Harry!"

Intentó volverse, pero unas manos frías y largas fueron más rápidas que ellas y le rodearon el cuello, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero logró mantener el porte no supo cómo; ya se había dado cuenta de que su amigo no había sobrevivido, de lo inevitable, aquello era el fin... y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El encapuchado siseó algo en su oído que no entendió, en otra lengua, a lo que siguió una risa chillona y burlona.

Vio como Ron se volvía loco de rabia en su interior, lo veía en sus ojos. Los miró en lo que sabía a ciencia cierta que sería la última vez y éste le devolvió la mirada, la miró fijamente. Hermione era consciente de que no la oía, porque ella no podía oírlo a él tampoco por mucho que lo intentara. Aun así, hizo lo único que sintió con una fuerza descomunal en aquel momento.

-Ron, te quiero... –susurró ella aferrándose más a la barrera, como si quisiera sentir aquella mano con todas sus fuerzas aunque no pudiera.

El encapuchado volvió a reír sonoramente detrás de su nuca, una última lágrima resbaló por su mejilla antes de que una luz verdosa la dejara finalmente sin ninguna otra visión.

La castaña se despertó sobresaltada, empapada en sudor de arriba abajo. Le costaba respirar, había sido todo tan real que no se dio cuenta de que seguía en su habitación hasta que vio la luz de la Luna colarse por las rendijas de su ventana y que iluminaba parte de su rostro.

Se lo frotó con las manos, que aun temblaban y estaban tan frías como el hielo. "¿Qué había sido aquello? No puede haber sido solamente un sueño, era demasiado realista"–se quedó pensando desconcertada- "No entiendo nada, pero tengo miedo. Miedo a que todo eso no haya sido una mera fantasía y se haga realidad"–se apartó las manos de la cara y quedó paralizada- "Harry... no, eso no puede pasar, no lo permitiría así de fácil"–empezó a sentirse segura por unos momentos, luego se acordó de lo inevitable, se ruborizó considerablemente- "Pero¿y qué fue entonces lo de Ron¿a qué vino eso¡yo jamás le diría eso, por Merlín¿qué me pudo haber pasado¡eso si que no puede ser! pero esa mirada, esa desesperación..."–sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como si quisiera borrar ese pensamiento de su memoria- "¡No, no pienses en eso¡esto es absurdo¡olvídalo, ya está!"

Finalmente suspiró y se recostó en la cama, volvió a taparse y se puso de costado. Se arropó para dejar de temblar –ya no sabía si el temblor era por el miedo o por otra cosa...- con las manos bajo la almohada observó en la semi penumbra de la habitación un par de marcos que reposaban sobre su mesita de noche; uno de ellos con una foto de Víktor, firmada y dedicada por él mismo; en la otra salía sonriente con su par de amigos, Harry y Ron, hecha en el Comedor el día que llegaron a Hogwarts por primera vez. Sonrió por dentro. Se veían tan niños, con esa alegría y emoción pintadas en sus ilusionadas caritas, cómo había cambiado todo... y ellos. Lo que no había cambiado en absoluto eran sus actitudes, la forma de ser de cada uno había sido la misma estos años, solo se habían acentuado aun más con el paso del tiempo.

Siguió esbozando la sonrisa al ver a Harry, con ese pelo azabache revuelto y su cicatriz, su eterna tortura. Le tenía un cariño excepcional, lo quería como a un hermano. Podía hablar con él de prácticamente cualquier cosa, que se consideraba siempre comprendida. Había descubierto que era más sensible de lo que realmente aparentaba ser, pero aunque no lo hubiese sido, se preocuparía igualmente. Pasó su mirada de éste al pelirrojo y sin saber por qué un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, tragó saliva con dificultad y las manos le empezaron a sudar de nuevo. "¿Pero qué me pasa¿por qué me pongo así con solo mirarle?"La sangre se volvió a agolpar en sus mejillas, algo que trató de disimular girando por completo su cuerpo al otro lado de la cama y así dejar la foto a su espalda."Si que hace corriente en ese lado..." –pensó para sus adentros, acurrucándose aun más entre las sábanas. Seguía sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente provocaba tal temblor y no iba a reconocerlo precisamente ahora.

En el otro lado, sobre la otra mesita de noche vio el despertador que marcaban las tempranas 6 de la madrugada y lanzó un bufido desesperado. Se quedó boca arriba en la cama, intentando dormir sin éxito alguno. Cansada de dar vueltas y no lograr conciliar el sueño, optó por levantarse y aprovechar la mañana de una vez. "Total, ya no voy a poder dormir así que..."Se desperezó graciosamente, se cepilló un poco el rebelde pelo rizado y finalmente se incorporó.

Encendió la luz de la habitación, dejando ver que llevaba un bonito camisón color canela, haciendo juego con su piel. Hizo la cama en un momento, quedó perfecta. Cogió uno de los muchos libros que tenía apostados en una de sus muchas estanterías, notablemente grueso, y bajó al salón.

El sol de la mañana se reflejaba plenamente en su cara, que volvía a estar acalorada por estar expuesta a él sin darse cuenta. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en su sofá con el libro entre sus piernas abierto de par en par. Se había quedado dormida. Se giró bruscamente para ver el reloj de pared encima de la chimenea y vio que marcaban las 10 de la mañana, dio un respingo que hizo que el libro cayera al suelo.

-¡Ay no, lo olvidé! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza, luego se reprendió por haber tirado el grueso tomo y lo recogió. Dio otro sobresalto al llegar _Crookshanks_ repentinamente en ese instante, suerte que estaba el sofá para amortiguar la caída. El gato ronroneó en una de sus piernas, esperando ser acariciado por su dueña- ahora no tengo tiempo _Crookshanks_, llego tarde.

El animal pareció haberla entendido, porque dio media vuelta y fue como un rayo a la cocina, probablemente para saborear lo que fuera su desayuno. Hermione aprovechó para levantarse de nuevo y dirigirse a su cuarto, pero algo la interrumpió a mitad del camino. Unos golpecitos en la ventana del salón la hicieron volverse, la abrió y encontró tras ella una pequeña lechuza que revoloteaba felizmente sobre su cabeza. La castaña sonrió, extrajo el trozo de pergamino con cuidado de su pata, lo extendió. Era la letra de Molly, leyó.

_Hermione querida, _

_¿recibiste mi lechuza ayer? Como no obtuve contestación pensé que tal vez no la habías recibido, o que el pergamino se hubiera perdido por el camino. En cualquier caso, recuerda que te esperamos en casa hoy. Puedes venir sobre las 12, creo que tendré la mayoría de las cosas listas para entonces. ¡Ah por cierto, ya he avisado a Harry, así que no te preocupes. _

_Te veo dentro de una hora querida, si te demoras mándame tu respuesta con Pig. _

_Molly. _

Hermione se apresuró a coger un bolígrafo y añadió algo por detrás del mismo pergamino, escueto pero eficaz que simplemente decía:

_Estaré allí, no te preocupes. Gracias por la invitación, procuraré no llegar tarde... _

_Hermione._

Ató el pergamino nuevamente a la diminuta patita de Pig y ésta salió volando fugazmente por la ventana, al igual que la castaña mientras se dirigía de la misma forma hacia su cuarto para arreglarse.

**OoO...OoO Continuará... OoO...OoO**

**Pues aquí se da por concluído el Segundo Capítulo, esta vez y como habréis podido comprobar, desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Espero que no os sea demasiado lioso el cambio que ire haciendo entre uno y otro, para poder explicar muchas cosas (no obstante, para cualquier duda o consulta, aquí está una servidora para disiparla en los Reviews jeje) A continuación, las respuestas a los mismos: **

**Vivi-G Weasley:**Tu Review me hizo sentirme más ilusionada de lo normal al ser el primero que recibía, y ya sólo por eso deberías sentirte orgullosa jejeje. Sí, tienes buena intención y está clarísimo (creo yo) que es un R/Hr de pies a cabeza; aparte de que intento meterle un suspense adicional con la pesadilla que os ha llamado a tantos la atención... (y en la que acertaste de lleno cuando me preguntaste si era una que yo misma había tenido, puesto que en realidad, así es) Siento si al princio es algo agobiante, pero es estrictamente necesario para lo que ocurrirá después. Aunque te agradezco de corazón que te compadezcas tanto de mi, como de los personajes de esa forma tan sentida jeje. Y bueno, hablando en relación a los Boxers... ¿qué puedo decir? era una fantasía que tenía que cumplir y ¡he aquí la magia de la palabra escrita! jajaja; por otra parte, he intentado plasmar lo mejor que he podido a Molly, a la que ya iréis viendo en más ocasiones y podréis criticarla a vuestro antojo. El Título del Fic también podrás descubrir su significado un poco más adelante y entenderás el motivo de mi elección, y el Género pues la verdad es que como la Historia tiene un poco de todo... no sabía muy bien qué elegir para especificarlo exactamente, así que lo dejo a vuestra elección. Gracias otra vez por ser la primera, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Nos leemos, como tú dices jeje. Un beso: muakkk.

**Naruweasley: **Y mi segundo Review para contestar (qué ilu, en serio - jeje), gracias también a ti Naru por mandarme tu opinión sobre el Fic, y sobre todo por los elogios hacia mi forma de escribir (se me van a subir los colores... ainsss). De nuevo tengo que pedirte perdón, como a Vivi, por haber provocado en ti escalofríos con la pesadilla, pero creéme que luego merecerá la pena recordarla bien. Y para disipar esa pequeña duda, sí, será algo "importante" (así que ojo al dato jeje). Y creo que tendrás que pedirle número a tu compañera de Review para que te deje un rato los Boxers... jajajaja (no, si... ¡menudo éxito!) así que ya sabes lo que te toca. Me alegro de poder pertenecer también a la Lista de tus Historias favoritas, es todo un honor para mi, en serio. Espero que te guste este Cap. y poder seguir viéndonos por aquí a menudo. Otro beso: muakkk.

**Harrymaniatica: **Bueno, la verdad es que tu Review fue mas bien corto, así que... no sé muy bien qué decirte jejeje. Lo más importante, gracias por leer el Fic y por mandarme tu comentario; y como ves, al final me decidí a subirlo aquí porque tuve una maestra muyyyyyyy paciente y pude por fin haceroslo llegar. Se te agradecen también los ánimos, los tendré en cuenta para futuros escritos jeje. Último beso para ti: muakkk.

**Y por el momento, eso es todo, al menos hasta el siguiente Cap. que espero poder subiros el Viernes que viene (y no con retraso, como el de hoy...). Hago el típico recordatorio, que en el anterior no hice, de que los personajes y demás nombres son de la Rowling y no míos (que más quisiera jajaja), pero que disfruto muchísimo el poder hacerlos protagonistas de mis propias Historias, sin fines lucrativos en absoluto y por pura pasión literaria. Así pues, con todo aclarado, me despido hasta la semana que viene. Disfrutadlo y mil besos: muakkk.**

**.:Vaira Whisp:.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Planes y Burlas

**¡Holitas a todos! Bueno, la espera ha sido corta esta vez, y aquí estoy actualizando de nuevo LDM para que disfrutéis leyendo tranquilamente este Domingo (tannnnn caluroso... ainssss) Espero que, aunque estos primeros caps. sean algo cortitos también, os gusten igualmente. Eso sí, aviso que iran siendo más largos conforme vaya avanzando la historia, así que no desesperéis jeje. Os dejo con el Cap. 3 pues, pasadlo bien. ¡Al ataque!**

**OoO...OoO Latidos de Mariposa OoO...OoO**

**-Capítulo 3: Planes y Burlas-**

Ron no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la mañana desde que se despertó, cosa que le tenía irritado. Intentó matar el tiempo leyendo y releyendo libros de Quidditch, sin resultado. Echó un vistazo a su baúl, donde tenía guardadas la mayoría de las cosas que llevaba a Hogwarts –"¿hacer el trabajo de clase solo para pasa el rato¡No, gracias!" Se dijo a si mismo dejando de mirarlo y haciendo una mueca, como si hubiera visto algo desagradable, y de hecho para él lo era. Tal vez para Hermione no, ella nunca se cansaba de escribir pergaminos ni de hacer trabajos para clase –"¡No, ella otra vez no¿pero qué te pasa, Ron¡tanto pensar en ella me va a volver loco¿realmente no lo estoy ya?" –Reflexionó un rato, como ido, luego regresó al mundo real completamente enojado consigo mismo por haber tenido tan atroz y semejante idea- "¿pero cómo demonios se me ocurre tal cosa? Piensa en otra cosa Ron, concéntrate en otra cosa que no sea Hermione..."

La falta se sueño no era algo que le gustase sentir en su cuerpo, sobre todo si le esperaba un día agotador, y ese ciertamente lo sería. Pero todo aquello se le esfumó de la cabeza en cuanto bajó a la sala de estar y vio el desayuno que le puso encima de la mesa de la cocina su madre, que continuaba con su bata de lana con todos los colores posibles en ella estampados y su redecilla en el pelo.

-¡Vaya, menudo festín! –dijo el pelirrojo ilusionado, atravesando las puertas de la cocina y frotándose las manos preparándose para el atracón- ¡y para mi solit...!

No terminó la frase al ver a los gemelos y a Ginny sentados también en la mesa. Éstos se rieron por lo bajo cuando vieron a Ron agachar la cabeza desilusionado, a lo que Molly reprendió con un empujón en los hombros a cada uno.

-¡Por favor, comportaos y no seáis críos! –se quedó quieta por un momento y sin darse cuenta empezó a sollozar como una tonta, había dicho sin darse cuenta la palabra mágica: críos. Subió las escaleras mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas en una de las mangas de su llamativa bata.

Ron la miró con cierto desconcierto, luego se volvió hacia sus hermanos y se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba asiento y cogía un bollo de un plato cercano.

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá? –preguntó antes de darle el primer bocado.

-¡Ah nada, es lo de siempre! –respondió Fred.

-¿Lo de siempre?

-Sí, le suele pasar cuando alguien dice alguna palabra que se parezca a "niños", "jóvenes" o en este caso: "críos" –informó George, como si fuera algo habitual.

-No lo entiendo –negó el pelirrojo con la cabeza- nunca la había visto de esa manera.

-Eso es porque delante tuya casi nunca se pone así –dijo Ginny- porque...

-¡Porque eres su ojo derecho! –dijeron los gemelos a coro, entre risas- ¡el niñito mimado de mami! –volvieron a reír.

Ron les lanzó una mirada furiosa, cogió una servilleta, la enroscó y se la tiro a los gemelos.

-¡Callaos ya!

Ginny también se estaba aguantando la risa ante los comentarios, que a pesar de que Ron intentaba acallarlos no le fue posible, así continuaron durante un rato. Hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo se cansó y se levantó hecho una furia de la silla.

-Ya está bien, no estoy para esto... –empezó a decir con las risas de Fred, George y ahora la de Ginny, que se había unido a las de ellos, de fondo mientras abandonaba la cocina con otro bollo en la mano.

Sin embargo, antes de salir de ella, chocó contra alguien y se llevó la mano libre a la frente.

-¡Ouch, ya van dos esta mañana! –se quejó malhumorado.

-Lo siento hermanito¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó amablemente una voz de hombre, que le revolvía divertido la maraña de pelo rojizo.

-¡Perfectamente, gracias Bill! –le dijo a su hermano mayor con el mismo tono, que lo miraba sonriente, y ya vestido.

-¡Vale, vale! Qué carácter tenemos por las mañanas, Ronnie.

Ron se enfureció aun más al ver que su hermano lo llamaba de esa manera, que lo hiciera su madre lo aguantaba pero él...

-¡No me llames Ronnie, lo odio! –le dio un empujón en el hombro para abrirse camino y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar con cara de pocos amigos.

Bill lanzó un bufido, meneó la cabeza y entró en la cocina para desayunar con sus hermanos, a los que hace mucho que no veía. Al Weasley se le veía más mayor de lo aparentaba, un hombre ya maduro pero que aun conservaba ese buen humor por la vida. Había venido de Egipto para celebrar su compromiso con Fleur junto a su numerosa familia, exclusivamente para eso, y de paso ponerse al día de los planes de la Orden del Fénix.

-¡Ey hermanitos! –les saludó, pasando su mano por sus cabezas, luego se sentó junto a Ginny- ¿le habéis dejado algo a vuestro hambriento hermano mayor?

-¡Claro, sírvete lo que quieras! –le anunció Fred de forma exagerada.

-Tienes suerte, hoy el pozo sin fondo ha dejado la mesa casi llena –le dijo casi en un susurro George, señalando a Ron con una risita.

Éste se limitó a carraspear desde el sillón, frunciendo el ceño y dándole un mordisco al bollo de mala gana.

-Si, bueno... –intentó cambiar de tema Bill, apartándose unas tostadas- Por cierto¿están despiertos ya mamá y papá?

-Mamá si, Papá tuvo que ir a Londres temprano –Ginny se encogió de hombros- No sé a qué.

Su hermano suspiró, sacó un par de pergaminos de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-Se lo diré a mamá entonces.

La Señora Weasley acababa de llegar a la cocina, había dejado de llorar. Se hizo notar.

-Buenos días, Bill –se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriente, luego cogió los pergaminos curiosa- ¿Son de Charlie?

-Buenos días, mamá –le respondió, luego asintió-Y de Percy...

Todos los hermanos se quedaron mirándose con cierto temor, el nombre de Percy era otra cosa que su madre no soportaba oír desde el incidente familiar que todos recordaban. Para su sorpresa, Molly solamente se encogió de hombros tras leer la carta de Charlie.

-Charlie vendrá esta noche, se disculpa por no poder hacerlo antes, que encanto –dijo con cierto tono de cariño, luego su voz se tornó indiferente-Y Percy simplemente no vendrá, como era de esperar.

La Señora Weasley abandonó de nuevo a la cocina, dejando a sus hijos pasmados por su reacción. Siguieron desayunando como si nada, por si acaso. Justo en ese momento, Pig atravesaba la ventana de la Sala de estar como un rayo y se posó en el hombro de Ron. El ave, contenta por ver a su dueño, comenzó a picotearle la cara graciosamente. Él, que no todavía no estaba de humor, se sintió notablemente molesto.

-Ya vale Pig, no estoy para juegos –la apartó con la mano, con una indiferencia que ofendió a la lechuza, que fue volando al hombro de Molly al estar sentada frente a Ron.

-Ronald, no pagues tu mal humor con la lechuza –le riñó ella, acariciando a la lechuza que agitaba las alas agradecida. Cogió el pergamino y sonrió- Es de Hermione.

La tos del pelirrojo retumbó en toda la Sala de estar e incluso en parte de la cocina, al oír el nombre de la castaña se le formó un nudo en la garganta y se atragantó con el desayuno. Su madre, aun con el pergamino en la mano, se levantó para darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ronnie hijo¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupada. Él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que parase, eso hizo.

-Se me fue por otro lado... –volvió a mentirle con disimulo, mientras su madre tomaba asiento de nuevo y leía la nota de Hermione.

-Llegará dentro de 1 hora –sonrió Molly, se levantó y fue a la cocina como una exhalación. Empezó a dar órdenes a sus hijos- Fred, George terminad rápido e ir a ducharos. Ginny hija, apúrate tú también y ve a vestirte. Bill cariño, ve a buscar a Fleur y a tu padre.

-Tranquila mamá, que te va a dar algo –protestaron los gemelos casi a la vez, se levantaron de las sillas cuando su madre levantó una cuchara de madera hacia ellos en forma agresiva.

-¡Sin rechistar, vamos! –ordenó ella volviendo al caldero encantado que tenía delante.

Ginny intercambió miradas con Bill, que se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza sonriente. Su hermana le devolvió el gesto y se fue tras los gemelos a la Sala de estar. Por otro lado, Bill sorbió lo que le quedaba de zumo de calabaza, se levantó y fue hacia su madre.

-Enseguida volvemos, mamá –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego salió por la puerta que daba al Jardín.

-¡Ten cuidado hijo, y saca a tu padre de allí aunque sea a rastras! –le gritó Molly, empezando a alterarse.

Ginny subió las escaleras como un rayo, ilusionada. Tal vez porque tenía ganas de ver a Hermione, o quizás a su amigo Harry... quien sabe. Fred y George se quedaron mirando a Ron, que levantó una ceja aun molesto.

-¿Qué pasa? –les dijo malhumorado desde el sillón, terminándose el bollo por fin.

-¿Qué te paso antes, hermanito? –preguntó Fred dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Últimamente te sobresaltas con nada¿eh? –continuó George soltando una risa cómplice.

-Dejadme en paz –el pelirrojo se incorporó y los empujó bruscamente para subir por las escaleras.

Los gemelos se miraron y empezaron a poner poses graciosas y la voz chillona.

-¿Es que no te alegras de que venga tu novia, Ronnie? –empezó a burlarse Fred- ¡Hermione, te amo!

-¡Hermione, te quiero! –seguía la broma George, que rompía a carcajadas y se abrazaba a su hermano gemelo.

Ron hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no escuchar las burlas de sus hermanos, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la barandilla y trató de no perder los nervios –"eso es lo que quieren, ni se te ocurra ponerte furioso o se burlarán todavía más"- y para desconcierto de sus hermanos, escaló de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera sin haber protestado. Se miraron de nuevo y se encogieron de hombros, cada uno se fue por su lado.

El pelirrojo llegó a la buhardilla, cerrando la puerta de un portazo con furia. Esa misma rabia contenida fue la que le impulsó seguidamente a darle una patada a su mesita de noche, cosa que le dolió más a él que al mueble, pero no le importó.

"¿Por qué la toman siempre conmigo¡estoy harto de aguantar sus bromas, admito que la mayoría tienen gracia, pero dejan de tenerla cuando se ríen de mi!" -Abrió su ventana y miró por ella, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que iba a llover- "¡maldita sea, tampoco podré entrenar hoy!" –se apoyó en el alféizar apesadumbrado.

Una única imagen abordaba su cabeza, la castaña de ojos color miel, no se la podía sacar de ninguna manera. "¿Pero qué me ocurre¡si casi me da algo cuando oí su nombre¡eso nunca me había pasado¿o si...¡vale ya, Ron!" Cada vez se sentía peor y más confuso aquella mañana, y lo que más temía era de que todo fuera en aumento cuando Hermione llegara. "Supongo que mi madre la habrá invitado a la boda de Bill, invitó a Harry porque me lo dijo el mes pasado cuando volvimos de Hogwarts¿pero por qué no me dijo que también vendría ella? Tal vez no se lo confirmase ella. ¡Oh qué horror¡esto va a ser un desastre!" Golpeó la pared con el pie, de nuevo sintió un pinchazo que le hizo poner una mueca de dolor, que esta vez había hecho efecto en él.

-¡Maldita sea, ya está bien! –con el otro pie dio una patada al suelo, lleno de rabia. Sintió el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse y se sobresaltó, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

-¿Es muy temprano para descargar tu ira, no te parece? –le dijo una voz familiar desde el umbral. Ron se sorprendió por completo.

-¡Harry!

Vio que su amigo le sonreía mientras se acercaba a él y le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Tú como siempre, no tienes remedio...

**OoO...OoO Continuará... OoO...OoO**

**Y hasta aquí el Cap. 3 del Fic¿qué os ha parecido? A ver qué me contáis en los Reviews, que estoy deseando leerlos jeje. Sobre mi propia opinión, me parece más divertido ponerla en las respuestas a las vuestras y así conocéis mi punto de vista con unas risas de paso; sino, seguramente se haría demasiado pesado. A continuación, y para no perder la costumbre, contestaré a los de la semana pasada: **

**Avaly3: **Gracias por dejarme tu primer Review, me halaga muchísimo el hecho de que leas mi historia y sobre todo, quete guste tanto. Y bueno, como siempre suelo decir a todos los que me comentáis acerca de los extraños sueños... procurad no perderos detalle, y así luego no os perderéis la verdadera trama del Fic jeje. Espero verte por aquí a menudo, un beso.

**Pinklongbottom: **Hola compañera, gracias a ti también por el primer Review que me dejas. Como ves, no he tardado tanto en actualizar esta semana y así vas a poder leer el Cap. 3 por fin. Espero que te guste tanto como los 2 anteriores, y no hace falta que repita lo de la pesadilla... ¿verdad? jejeje. Otro beso para ti, a ver si te vuelvo a leer por aquí.

**Vivi-G Weasley: **Y por fin¡mi querida Vivi! jejeje. Qué alegría el haber podido recibir otro Review tuyo, mil gracias de verdad... por todos tus ánimos, elogios y por todas las hipótesis tan brillantes que haces acerca del "futuro" del Fic. He de reconocer que con alguna de ellas me he sorprendido bastante, y veo que has estado realmente dándole vueltas al asunto... jajaja. Es admirable y me halaga también una barbaridad. Una cosa que se ha de tener en cuenta también es, como efectivamente te has dado cuenta, es que suelo variar entre un personaje y otro, para los diferentes puntos de vista. Espero no marearte demasiado con eso y que no te pierdas... Sobre la pesadilla, mantengo lo dicho anteriormente; prefiero que descubráis lo demás por vosotros mismos y yo me limite a decir lo estrictamente necesario, porque sino pierde encanto la cosa y no disfrutaríais igual con la historia. En cuanto a Harry, ten paciencia, ya verás cómo lo explico más adelante... (no vayamos a desvelarlo todo nada más empezar¿no? jajaja) Bueno, voy algo apuradilla, así que te diré por último antes de acabar, que espero verte también por el msny tener una de esas interesantes y extensas charlas contigo que me encantan jeje. Un besazo muyyyyy fuerte guapa, muakkk.

**Hasta aquí llegó el Cap. 3 y la contestación a los Reviews de esta semana, y me despido de todos vosotros hasta la siguiente, esperando que me dejéis vuestros comentarios siempre que podáis y que todo sea de vuestro agrado. Hago el típico recordatorio, que en el anterior no hice, de que los personajes y demás nombres son de la Rowling y no míos (que más quisiera jajaja), pero que disfruto muchísimo el poder hacerlos protagonistas de mis propias Historias, sin fines lucrativos en absoluto y por pura pasión literaria. ¡Hasta la semana que viene! Mil besos: muakkk. **

**P.D. Hay partes en los Caps. en las que abundan los errores ortográficos, pero no es culpa mía. Me refiero a los signos de exclamación, interrogación y demás... que solamente se muestran los de abertura y no los otros que faltan. No sé cómo puede pasar tal cosa, pero ya averiguaré el por qué y trataré de arreglarlo para el siguiente Cap., prometido. **

**.:Vaira Whisp:.**


	4. Seguimiento de LDM

Holitas, lectores de Latidos de Mariposa. Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, y ese precisamente es el motivo que me ha llevado a dejar este mensaje.

No he vuelto a subir Cap. Por múltiples razones, la mayoría personales; pero he podido hacerme por fin un Foro, en el que tengo todas mis Historias, incluido este Fic.

Os invito a que sigáis leyéndolo allí, junto con el resto de mis Obras que voy subiendo cada poco, ya que dudo que vaya a seguir actualizando por aquí teniéndolo todo allí.

He intentado dejar el enlace, pero no me deja. Así que, visitad mi perfil y coged la dirección de mi msn, allí os lo podré pasar. Espero veros pronto. Mil perdones por la tremenda demora, mil besos: muakkk.


End file.
